1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to a mobile video system having more than one audiovisual source and more than one video monitor. More specifically, a mobile video system is provided that includes a wireless transmitter that transmits an audio portion of an audiovisual signal from an audiovisual source to a receiver, which may be a car radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audiovisual systems for vehicles have been commonplace aboard commercial aircraft and motor coaches for quite some time. Such systems have also been incorporated into automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,455 to Allan et al. discloses a digital video disc vehicle television mounted to the ceiling of an automobile. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,762 to Vitito discloses an overhead console having a flip-down monitor, where the console is mounted to the ceiling of an automobile.
The systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,339,455 and 5,775,762, provide a TV monitor that is mounted to the ceiling of the automobile. Several passengers can watch the same program on the monitor simultaneously. While suitable for simultaneous viewing, passengers often have varying taste in entertainment and might, therefore, prefer to watch different programs. These systems, unfortunately, do not allow different passengers to select programming that suits them. This is a significant draw-back for one of the primary applications of such systems: occupying children during long road-trips. Children of different ages require different sorts of programming to maintain their interests. Accordingly, a child will not be distracted by programming that is not tailored to him or her.
Some of the systems designed for aircraft provide a unit associated with each seat (i.e., a viewer unit) that allow each passenger to select among a range of programs. However, hardwire connections are required between a device that transmits the programs (i.e., a program device) and the viewer unit. Thus, these systems require extensive wiring to interconnect the program device and the viewer unit. Moreover, because the systems require extensive wiring, as a practical matter, they can only be installed during manufacturing and cannot easily be after-market installed. Also, these systems generally only enable private listening of programs via headphones. While aircraft sometimes have overhead loudspeakers, these loudspeakers are generally not used for programs, but rather are reserved for announcements, e.g., safety instruction, arrival information, and customs procedures. Thus these systems relay the audio signal of the programs to passengers in only one way, through headphones.